wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonchant
Dragonchant is a feature that can be unlocked after the player completes Class Advancement. Unlocking In order to unlock Dragonchant, the player needs to access the Dragon Edge and defeat all five Dragonchant Demons. The first Dragonchant Demon is equal to 20% of your strength; each additional demon will have an additional 20% strength. Defeating all Dragonchant Demons will unlock Dragonchant. Overview After Dragonchant is unlocked, the player can switch between their normal class and Dragonchant mode at any time. In Dragonchant mode, class skills are no longer available; Dragonchant skills are usable instead. In addition, all stat bonuses will be preserved except equipment bonuses, of which only a percentage are preserved. The stat bonuses from equipment can be increased through upgrading Symbiosis. Dragonchant The Dragonchant tab allows the player to equip stat talismans. In addition, it also allows the player to activate Dragonchant mode; in this mode, the player's class skills are replaced with Dragonchant skills. Symbiosis Symbiosis allows the player's Dragonchant to gain stats from the player and vice verse. Symbiosis can be improved through the usage of Symbiosis Stone, which can be obtained from the Time Cavern. Each Symbiosis stone gives 10 Symbiosis points. Talisman Dragonchant Talisman Enchant.png|Talisman Enchant Dragonchant Talisman Engulf.png|Talisman Engulf The Talisman tab allows the player to upgrade talismans through enchantment or engulfing. Enchantment allows the player to use EXP Talismans for enchanting, while Engulfing allows a Stat Talisman to gain a random sub stat after engulfing another Stat Talisman. Skills Dragonchant_Skills.png|Old UI Dragonchant Skills V2.png|Current UI Players are given 40 skill points for each skill set upon reaching Class Advancement; players are given 4 extra skill points for every 4 Class Advancement levels. Before Patch 8.6, Dragonchant had two skill sets, Freeze and Enchantment. In Patch 8.6 the Dragonchant Skillset was drastically changed; every skill had their effects modified, and several skills were removed and added, leaving a total of 20 skills that are split into 5 pairs of Active skills and 5 pairs of Passive Skills. Activating a skill will lock out the other skill that it is paired with. Players can spent 895 (Un)Bound Balens to reset the Skill Points that are spent. All Dragonchant skills have a maximum level of 3. Unlike the Class Skill sets and the previous Dragonchant skill set, upgrading a skill requires an amount of Skill Points equal to its level; all skills required 6 skill points to be upgraded to level 3. This section contains information from Pre-Patch 8.6. Freeze Skills The Freeze skill set focuses on freezing or stunning enemies, restoring HP and increasing damage dealt by applying the Pierce status effect. In addition, this skill set also possesses two passive skills that decrease total damage received and increase PDEF and MDEF. Enchantment Skills The Enchantment skill set focuses on dispelling buffs, reducing enemies' resistances, and weakening enemies by applying a life effect and decreasing their ATK. In addition, this skill set also possesses passive skills that increase Max HP, PATK and MATK, and increasing the amount of Rage received when attacking and being attacked.